


Confessions

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Cello [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), idk - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: Alternate title: You Remember."You’re freaking out, internally, because what did you do to attract attention to yourself? Cj has stuff to do, you’re sure, why is she wasting time with you?! Did you say something, or phrase something weird, wrong?! How-'Hey, Elliot, right?'"





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part two  
> idk

You have never once held a conversation with Cj. You’ve seen each other, sure, and you wave and say “Good morning” or whatever greeting is acceptable, but she’s always too busy to talk.

You want to. She’s really cool and all everyone ever says is positive things!

(Kind of. Max isn’t the most positive, but you’ve learned what he means when he says that stuff, so it counts.)

So as you walk down the hallway to give whoever the files they need, you wave at Cj, as per normal. She waves back, as usual. Then she starts walking with you. Not normal.

You’re freaking out, internally, because what did you do to attract attention to yourself? Cj has stuff to do, you’re sure, why is she wasting time with you?! Did you say something, or phrase something weird, wrong?! How-

“Hey, Elliot, right?” You nod, feeling your curls bounce at the frantic movement. “Nice to talk to you.”

You nod again, cursing yourself for a lack of response. You clench the file out of habit, murmuring, “Yep, right back at you!”

You’re both walking still, and you start running through the names of people around you. _Jackson, Felicia_ \- wait she’s back? _\- Ophie, Sophia, Max...  
_

Oh right! You need to give the file to Frea! You better hurry, she’s not the nicest to late people.

“Where are you going?” Cj is next to you again.

You wave the file, looking at it as to avoid Cj’s eyes. “Frea. Your boss, I think?”

Cj seems to understand that. “You need to go then. Actually,” She grabs your arm, pulling a pen out of nowhere you can see and scribbles a number on your wrist, “call me. I’d like to hang out with you!”

“Alright.” You feel a little breathless. Physical contact feels weird. 

“Cj!” You vaguely hear Max yell as you scurry around the corner into Frea’s office. “There you are. F has a mission-”

You nearly fall as the door shuts behind you. You don’t have time for that, though, because Frea’s in front of you immediately and she looks angry. _Shit._ You hand the file to her frantically and catch the sight of Cj’s scrawly handwriting in the corner of your eye. You smile lightly and Frea catches it, glancing at your wrist herself. 

She raises an eyebrow at it, but you think she decides it’s besides the point. She starts ranting about you being five minutes later than you were supposed to be.

...

Cj comes back bloody. You don’t like what you see as you scuffle around the Medical Room. She’s bruised and not speaking more than she has to. You recognize the signs of a hurt voice.

_Who the hell decided this was okay? Who did this? Do I need to throw hands?_

(Admittedly, you’d throw a flashlight at the person and call it good. But you don’t think about that.)

Frea’s in the room, watching as the two doctors take care of Cj. Max walks in shortly after you, curses flying around the room at the speed of light as soon as he starts talking.

“Cj needs rest!” The taller doctor starts speaking, “One of you needs to leave!”

You know Cj the least, and decide that its best for you to leave. Max has a different idea, immediately fixating on Frea.

“You. This is your fault. You knew she’d get hurt!” Frea doesn’t show emotion. She never does. You think she looks a little wounded though. 

“False accusations. But I will take my leave. Stress is not good to have in this room right now.”

As the door slams behind the woman, Cj looks past the other doctor right at Max before seeing you. “Elliot!” Her voice is raspy. You knew she hurt it. _Fuck._

“Hey.” You step towards the bed, keeping out of the doctors’ paths.

“Hello, Elliot. Haven’t seen you around lately.” Gwen looks up at you, tapping her clipboard. “You still helping us?”

“Of course, I need to practice still.” You keep your voice controlled, not wanting to feed into the stressful mood in the room.

David hums happily behind you, trying to talk to Max. He didn’t look happy to be stuck with the older man.

“Elliot, you know who I had to find?” You shake your head, feeling pain at how loopy Cj sounded. “C. C! He’s a better fighter than his age would have you believe!”

**Blood loss.** Gwen taps out and you aren’t surprised. Cj doesn’t recognize the pattern even though she knows morse code - all of you do, it’s required.

“What...” You feel the tears. “What did he do?”

“I don’t know, El! I went in there fine, and then next thing I know? I’m bloody, bruised, my neck hurts, and I have a needle in my neck!”

_Information_ is the first thought that runs into your mind, but Cj’s more important than something she knew nothing of.

(You wonder if she remembers anything from before.)

(You know she doesn’t.)

Gwen snorts at that, doing something in the corner.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Cj adds, but you don’t buy it. Nothing’s ever fine.

You continue talking for a while. Eventually, you motion towards Max and let him take over so you can sneak out to Frea.

...

Storm brewing, you reach Cj’s office two hours after she got out of the Medical.

“Elliot? What’s wrong?” You can barely let her get over to you before your laughing.

You can taste lemon as you speak, keeping an edge of something you don’t care to identify. “Nothing! Just thinking about the fact the Frea destroyed everything I know! And all my memories! Not to mention the old summer camp, and yet I’m the only one that seems to remember!”

Cj looks confused, but you don’t let her interrupt. “David doesn’t even remember! C.C used to work here, ya know? Then he got arrested the first time and Frea took control!” Cj flinches at the name. You don’t notice. “She hated him! I do too, man, but here she is, acting like she’s better! She’s not! She’s worse, because at least Campbell didn’t brainwash us to be killers!

“We killed anyway, at the camp, but this? This is worse!” You’re out of breath and the tears you’ve been repressing are coming back. “I’m never gonna go home and see the only people I love again!”

Cj looks lost now, and isn’t next to you anymore. You think you look scary. “What? What are you talking about? I’ve never-”

“Don’t you remember Connor?! You adopted him, he was your brother! I thought you loved him!” You feel your heart break, seeing Cj shake her head with as much violence as she does now. You feel it break further as you remember seeing the blond boy’s dead body fall down the cliff you’d been huddled on, hiding. You remember being dragged kicking and screaming down the other side.

You remember the needles. The screams. You don’t remember if they were yours. You remember Cj yelling insults as they brainwashed you two into working for them. You remember the blank look that had followed Cj, Max, Nikki, and everyone else you’d known for weeks.

Cj’s holding you now, like she used to, and you feel yourself breaking down. She mutters something before saying, “Connor... sounds familiar.”

“He should.” Your silent. You don’t know what to say. “Hey Cj?”

“Yes, Elly?” You smile against your own will at the old nickname. 

“Can we run away together?

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments!!
> 
> Cj: a-creative-camper  
> Elliot: askthecryptidhunter


End file.
